A Prank Gone Wrong
by Yunique
Summary: What happens when Naruto teaches Sakura his Sexy technique to test whether Sasuke is really gay or not? Well, their plan doesn’t go right, that’s for sure. Instead of finding the truth to the Uchiha’s sexuality, Sakura catches the attention of an unexpect
1. The Sexy No Jutsu!

**Title: **A Prank Gone Wrong

**Pairing:** Kakasaku

**Chapter:** Chapter One _'The Sexy No Jutsu'_

**Warning: **Not in this chapter there aint no need for warnings.

**Summary:** What happens when Naruto teaches Sakura his Sexy technique to test whether Sasuke is really gay or not? Well, their plan doesn't go right, that's for sure. Instead of finding the truth to the Uchiha's sexuality, Sakura catches the attention of an unexpected jounin.

**A Prank Gone Wrong**

Naruto was one of the last of the men to ever understand the strict morals and principles of a girl. He didn't know much about girls, this bit of information was obvious the moment she had met him. She could have laughed it to his face all day if she liked, just for the sake of self-satisfaction. But, like she had mentioned, girl's had strict morals and principles. It would seem utterly childish of her if she were to do that in public, although it did sound rather tempting.

How he had come up with such a plan, she didn't know whether she should have been impressed, or absolutely insulted.

I mean, a Jutsu to make her look attractive? It insulted her somewhat, to be taught how to _look _sexy. It made her feel, well…ugly…?

There was a moment of induced-silence, mainly because she didn't know how to react to such an idea. But, why were she to worry now? Anyone could act stupid around Naruto. And she meant that in the nicest way possible. He didn't criticize anyone like most people did, and no, Sakura wasn't naming anyone in specific... -cough- Sasu- -cough- -ke, but instead of looking at you with that 'you-are-a-complete-idiot-stay-away-from-me' sort of look, Naruto joined in with the idiocy, well, he _was_ the idiocy. If that made any logic.

"C'mon Sakura! It'll be fun!" he coaxed.

Hmm, trust Naruto for a fun time? _Why not! Go for it!_

"I dunno…" she said unsurely, her fingers stroking her chin in thought.

"And the Sexy No Jutsu is really easy to learn! I mean I even taught Konohamaru! And he excels in that Jutsu now!" the sunny haired ninja exclaimed with pride.

That was true. But that wasn't the point. What if someone were to find out she were part of this scandal? It would be wholly embarrassing. But she did want to find out the truth behind Uchiha Sasuke. But why her? Why not someone else who had no shame, who was willingly enough to do such an awkward task, who was a complete idiot and who…

"Why don't you do it Naruto?" she said finally after a while of more pondering.

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself. "Yeh, I would, but…you seem to have forgotten that, I'M A GUY!" he remarked loud enough to disturb the people around them once again; they looked quite annoyed this time.

"SHH! Geez, not so loud!" it really wasn't a good idea talking about this here, especially with someone like Naruto, so she'd just have to settle with whispering. "Naruto, what would be the difference? I mean, you've used that technique on many occasions with men before, and that technique was _meant_ to be used on guys anyway."

Naruto crossed his arms, a large pout evident on his face, brows tilted downward in immense thought "Not really…" he admitted unbashful, his comment somewhat disturbed her. "What do you mean?" she pressed on, suspicion catching on with her.

"I mean, it makes it much easier to get into the women's bath hou – _Ack!"_

-----------

Your idea of a good time was most likely to consist of a place called the beach, where you were free to stare at people's physique, and wear as much (or little) clothing as you liked. Whether it was playing in the sun or water, or perhaps catching the waves with all your mates.

But other people had different ways to spend their leisure time.

Hatake Kakashi's way of having fun was practical and simply admirable almost. Sitting in your favourite tree and reading your favourite book (which contained erotic scenes).

Spending his afternoon like this was his favourite thing. No distractions, no clouds in the sky, and no noise anywhere. Accept perhaps for the footsteps that were heading toward his tree.

"Yo Kakashi!" A deep voice spoke right below the Copy Ninja.

"Yo," he replied, not as enthusiastically.

"Why don't you come down?"

"Whatever for?" he replied, his face unmoved, eyes still glued to the pages with kanji written all over them.

"Why not? It's a sunny day," Asuma countered with a smile on his face, staring out at the sun. "Come on Kakashi, Kurenai, Genma, Anko and even Gai are waiting for you." he coaxed brightly.

It was never his favour to go out and socialize much. He was more of the lone wolf. And he liked it that way, though he couldn't really turn down the offer, what kind of friend would he be?

After a few moments, Asuma heard the snap of a book and the rustle of leaves from above. Out jumped Kakashi. "Ah well, who am I to reject an invitation?" Kakashi replied cheerfully, eye creasing into his genuine smile.

"That's the spirit!" Asuma said giving Kakashi a firm slap on the back good-naturedly.

-----------

_"Sexy No Justsu!"_

_Poof!_

A puff of smoke appeared right in front of Naruto, where his female companion had been standing. Except, it didn't really look too female anymore he realised, once the smoke had dispersed to reveal a rather…unattractive…women? Thing…? Man…?

"How's this?'" Sakura asked expectantly.

Naruto put his hand to his chin in thought, the expression of thinking displayed before her. After a while of sweating and wondering how to tell her that it didn't look _close_ to anything sexy without getting her mad at the same time…he found it pointless. Releasing a breath he finally gave her a reply. "It's a bit uh-uh you know…" he trailed off, busying himself with examining her carefully.

She raised a twitchy brow in annoyance.

"Da-uh! I mean…it looks alright, you're almost there, you just need to…" he squinted his eyes and made curvy shapes with his hands, hoping she'd get the message, he wasn't one to explain things very well.

Sakura heaved a long exasperated sigh.

"WHY AREN'T I GETTING IT RIGHT!"

The boy in front of her, well, more like _below_ her now was quivering, shakily. "Sa-sakura-chan…we can work on it," he smiled neurotically, earning an aggravated groan from the pink haired kunoichi.

"This is pointless!" she cried out throwing her arms about dramatically.

"I can give you some advice!" Naruto cheered suddenly springing up from his crouching position.

"You said this would be easy!"

"All you had to do was think of something sexy, right?" Naruto explained.

"Well! Do you want me to show you what I'd turn into if I were to think of something sexy?" she said before knowing what had slipped from her mouth. Though being Naruto, he didn't quite catch the hint behind her words. "Go on then, show me," the blonde haired ninja encouraged without thought, gesturing her to demonstrate quite passionately.

A smirk grew across her lips as she silently decided to take the situation at hand to her advantage. "Alright then, you're getting what you want," her smirk grew wider, "_Sexy No Justsu!"_

_Poof!_

-----------

LOL. Random thing that popped into my head one day. Review please?


	2. Curiosity Gets The Better Of Us

**Title:** A Prank Gone Wrong

**Pairing:** Kakasaku

**Chapter:** Chapter Two _'Curiosity Gets The Better of Us'_

**Warning:** Not in this chapter there aint no need for warnings.

**Summary:** What happens when Naruto teaches Sakura his Sexy technique to test whether Sasuke is really gay or not? Well, their plan doesn't go right, that's for sure. Instead of finding the truth to the Uchiha's sexuality, Sakura catches the attention of an unexpected jounin.

**A Prank Gone Wrong**

Looking just as bored as he usually did, the silver haired jounin walked into the café after Asuma casually with his hand in his pocket. He hated walking into restaurants, cafes, pubs or anywhere where you'd find a lot of people. The attention he got once he stepped into the rather large café was expected. Their entrance stopped the hum of conversation around them abruptly, turning a few heads, but he simply didn't acknowledge it. Why do they stare at him and not Asuma?

"Hey you're here Hatake!" he heard Genma cry out, pausing Kakashi's joyful thoughts.

Kakashi looked on; the group had chosen a good spot this time. Near the window.

"What took you?" Anko added, looking quite annoyed.

Scratching his head Asuma answered nervously "Ah, you know Kakashi, old man he is."

His rather cruel comment earned giggles, laughter, snorts and smirks from the gang, Kakashi only stared at them unimpressed, it wasn't like Asuma was any younger.

"Saved a seat for you Asuma," Kurenai called, patting the spot next to her invitingly.

"Where am I gonna sit?" Kakashi asked bluntly, half joking, half serious.

"Come sit here, plenty-a room," Anko suggested.

Hesitantly the silver haired jounin slipped himself between Anko and Genma, Kakashi tried to make himself comfortable, but it didn't seem possible. Nice and comfy would be sitting under trees in the shade, not sitting between two people who were more maddening than Naruto.

After a few mind numbing minutes, Kakashi was already in lala land. You couldn't really blame him. He had to put up with eerie commentaries and brainless subject choices, most which came from Gai and Genma.

The conversation had barely started and he was already bored stiff out of his brains. _What a dull and unexciting conversation_. He couldn't believe he sacrificed a beautiful afternoon like this for a dreary, unintelligible discussion. And the fact that Kakashi had closed his book to a rather devastating cliffhanger, well, he was itching to pull it out. It left him pondering, well, more like fantasizing about what was going to happen in icha icha.

But it wasn't like this was anything new. He always wondered why they'd want his company when he didn't really contribute much to their conversations. He'd only nod his head to a few things and murmur ah's or mm's when he found it right.

"What about you?" Anko asked nudging Kakashi abruptly out of his fantasizing. "You got a girl?" The question was unexpected, but before the copy ninja was able to respond, he was interrupted.

"Please! Kakashi with a girl? Ha!" Genma retorted.

"Oh, stop being desirous, just because Kakashi can win a girl effortlessly doesn't give you a reason to be jealous," Anko rebutted.

"Indeed," Gai added, looking calm in his laid back position. "Kakashi isn't all that great anyway, nothing to be jealous about," Gai replied trying to reassure Genma, though it seemed as though Gai was trying to restore confidence in himself rather than in Genma. The group only stared at him in hilarity.

"Not you too Gai," Kurenai said looking at him with that 'stop-kidding-yourself' sort of look, earning laughter from Asuma.

Gai cringed "Kakashi may be more hip than I am, but I have beaten him in our rivalry!" the super-thick fuzzy brows retorted confidently.

Kakashi only groaned awkwardly in response. His dignity was being juggled between the arms of these people right now. He definitely didn't like where this conversation was going. Maybe if he quietly slipped out they wouldn't notice?_ Highly_ doubtful. He'd just have to settle with sitting here for the next few hours or so. No big deal...

Now, where was he's Icha Icha book…?

But before the great copy ninja was able to pinch out his infamous book. The loud mouth decided to speak again.

-----------

_Poof!_

When the smoke had started swirling around the rather tall and lean looking silhouette, Naruto waited patiently for the end results with squinted eyes. _Hope she got it right this time_…he thought hoping to the heavens. For if she didn't…he didn't know what would become of him. It soon dawned on him that his little 'prank' idea had more risks than he considered.

Raising a blonde brow Naruto watched as the smoke started to settle, what he saw were …broad shoulders?…muscles? No rounded hips…not to mention absolutely no breasts…and…dark blue, jaggered styled hair? The smoke had suddenly cleared completely.

Naruto blinked.

_What the-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-----------

Nothing could have made her feel any better right then than seeing a shrewd looking Naruto sprawled on the ground screaming "My eyes! My eyes!" exaggeratedly. _He got a taste of his own medicine, I'd say_ Sakura thought inwardly. She couldn't help but smirk at her work. Such satisfying results. And it did pent out all her previous frustrations after all.

She took in a deep breath "So Naruto, like I was saying...this is what I'd turn into if I were to think of something sexy…what do you think? It looks pretty damn sexy to me," she smirked.

"S-sakura-chan, you know you can't seduce Sasuke looking like _that_ ," he replied shakily, his head clutched between his hands on the ground, unable to look at _it _again.

That got the pink haired kunoichi to actually think about how ridiculous it would look if she were to seduce him by looking like an exact clone of himself…though…it would determine if he was gay or not wouldn't it? _And_ if he was a luvo. Without even thinking, her mind started wondering off into absency..._two Sasukes…_

"Sakura-chan, do you mind dispelling that technique now?" he asked desperately.

Sighing in defeat Sakura gave in "Fine."

She had enough fun…for now…

After a lot of chakra consuming hours, to Naruto's relief, Sakura had learnt how to turn into somewhat of a "sexy goddess".

Instead of thinking about a girl who was _sexy_ , which Sakura found impossible, Naruto simplified it. "Sakura, just imagine what you'd want to look like in a few years time." With that simplification in mind, Sakura learnt it in no time. Who'd have thought it'd be that easy? Naruto sure didn't.

"Well then," Naruto began. "Shall we put forth our plan?" he smirked.

The pink haired kunoichi smirked in return. "Of course." Naruto's smile widened. "Okay then let's –,"

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly leapt forward dramatically. She pulled something out of her pocket as he stared at it. It was…a tissue. "Your nose is bleeding," she ground out bluntly. The blonde haired nin scratched his head nervously, "Ahahaa…I guess the weather is that bad, huh?" he grinned sheepishly.

Sakura nodded, "So it seems," she said as she handed him the insulting white material.

He took it off her gladly as he started busying himself with wiping the red substance from his nose, "Thanks Saku –,"

At that instant, Naruto was aware of the fact that Sakura had suddenly drawn back her hand just in time for a-

_Schmack!_

Eyes widening, Naruto put a hand to his now aching, swollen, raw cheek, a confused expression upon his face. The action was so unexpected it left Naruto stunned. "What was that for?" he whined from ache. Hadn't he had enough of bashing for one day?

He felt slightly cheated, he had taught her how to accomplish being sexy, and he got a slap for it? _Un_believable. He stared in astonishment at her as she picked up her backpack.

"That was for staring down my shirt," she explained ingenuously through gritted teeth.

_Oh, right…_

-----------

"Let's play a game!" the senbon wielder suggested.

"Aren't we a little old for games?" Kakashi answered wearily, sounding unsure. He didn't like the sound of the word 'game' or 'play', especially if it were Genma who said it.

"You aint old, actually let's make you the victim," Genma swiftly decided without consulting.

"What kind of game is it?" asked Kurenai.

"Since he aint got no girl, let's hook him up! What do yah all say?"

_What were they now, wannabe teenagers? _

Genma stared long and hard at them individually looking hopeful. "Aww, c'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Kakashi doesn't need our help Genma, he's got the dating department covered," Anko replied coolly.

"Besides what chances are we going to have of finding a girl for Kakashi when we can't even get one ourselves?" Gai asked incredulously.

Asuma snorted and held onto Kurenai more tightly, "Speak for yourself."

Genma frowned. They didn't seem so enthusiastic about it.

"What do_ you_ think about this Kakashi?"

All heads turned to the silver haired mop head, expecting an answer.

Kakashi seemed distant all of a sudden, he was staring at…the window? Well, what was behind the window to be exact. He didn't notice the calling of his name nor the numerous whacks he received on his head with newspapers, all that he was conscious about was the girl walking across the street. The sight he saw set before him didn't linger too long though, the pink haired beauty had vanished before his mind could register she were gone. "Oi, Kakashi!"

"Kakashi what's up with you?"

The silver haired Jounin stared blankly out the window, half expecting her return, but it all shattered with a single mind-repairing slap on the face.

Awakening, Kakashi quickly looked around to acknowledge that Genma had slapped him awake. "What's wrong? It aint like you to go blank on us," he asked with a worried expression.

"Oh," he replied intelligently, "Sorry about that."

"What's up?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that all about?"

Kakashi again didn't hear them; he only peered over his shoulder at the entrance of the café. Turning around to face the group who amused him to no end, who now wore rather worried faces, he politely excused himself. "Sorry, it seems I've forgotten to do something back at home, excuse me," he said stoically, walking out of the café Kakashi raised a hand in goodbye like he usually did as he swiftly made his exit.

The door closed with a soft click as the group stared unbelievingly at it, they all exchanged anxious expressions.

"Well then," Genma began.

"Who's up for ice cream?"

-----------

As for the next chapter, well, there will be one, depending on how many people I know are still reading this fic. I'm so happy I got 40 reviews. QQ **THANKYOU SO MUCH!** I'll show my thanks through updates.

**AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!** **Life is really time consuming**, you know? You have family problems, then boyfriend problems then just problems in general, then you pms then yadda yadda I know i'm rambling...but, you get my drift. 8D

Oh, and **constructive** criticism is welcomed.

This chapter to me was boring, maybe because it focused on the jounins. But do tell me what you think. Comments are always appreciated.

**If you do have any suggestions for this story please do tell, as my exams have made me forget about the whole plot to this story. It'd help me greatly, and save me the thinking. 8D**


	3. Too Obvious?

**Title:** A Prank Gone Wrong

**Pairing:** Kakasaku

**Chapter:** Chapter Three _'Too Obvious?"_

**Warning:** A teensy weensy bit of warning for stuff that may not be good for little children!

**Summary:** What happens when Naruto teaches Sakura his Sexy technique to test whether Sasuke is really gay or not? Well, their plan doesn't go right, that's for sure. Instead of finding the truth to the Uchiha's sexuality, Sakura catches the attention of an unexpected jounin.

**A Prank Gone Wrong**

Step one was finally accomplished. She had become the ultimate image of pornography.

At least that's what Naruto had told her.

Now there was only step two to complete.

Seduce Uchiha Sasuke.

She gulped audibly at the mere thought of it.

_Easier said than done..._

_  
_Anything seemed easier said than done when it involved Uchiha Sasuke, and now that she even thought about it clearly this plan was downright stupid.

_A bit delayed there… _

Well, it was too late to back out now. She was already half way there anyway.

Sakura couldn't help but glimpse at her reflections as she walked down the streets. She still had her pastel pink hair but it was smooth and silky unlike the puffy coarse hair she had due to over-straightening it.

She still had her green eyes, her lashes were at least an inch longer and her body had aged by ten years. It made all the difference. She had curves in all the right places. Looking at herself made her blush because it reminded her of her doomed fate.

_Okay…relax Sakura… _

Taking a deep breath, she tried to recall the rest of Naruto's plan.

_Maybe that will calm me down… _

_"Yeh! Yeh! Then when you see him, act all sexy and try touching him everywhere! Flirt and blow kisses! Heheh! Then touch him some more! That should turn him on!" _

…

_…Or not. _

_"Geez,"_ she sighed. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Doing what sweetie?" A voice from behind answered her.

Startled, she promptly faced the voice and met eye to eye with a tall man with light blonde hair.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

_Oh god..._

Sakura groaned inwardly, she was already being hit on. She didn't mind the idea of being hit on. But she did mind it if it were an old dirty pervert who was doing it.

"A walk." She finished having the intention of making it sound like she wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Simply turning on her heel she continued before he could say anymore.

He hadn't replied, but he was following her now. His footsteps were loud and echoed as she turned into the closest street, realising too late that it was an alleyway with a dead end.

_Oops. _

She always did have a bad sense of direction.

He whistled and suggested things that made her want to puke.

Just when Sakura was about to whack him in the head for the close proximity, she was pushed violently against the wall, she was cornered and trapped. She struggled with fear as she attempted to kick him away, but her struggles were futile against his larger frame. Her confidence was already beginning to fade to panic.

Was she going to get raped? It couldn't happen like this. What happened to her dreaming about her perfect first time? It was with silk and rose petals, not up against a wall with a smelly man who was way past his prime.

She tried to force chakra into her fist, but her chakra was running low, she needed to stay in this transformed state with what was left of it, unless she wanted her identity to be completely blown to shreds, which was what she definitely didn't want. The humility of being the laughing stock of Konaha was an unpleasant thought. She cursed inwardly as she wished she had Naruto's godlike chakra levels.

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" he commented staring into her glassy eyes, examining her with much interest.

She winced in abhor as she breathed in his breath, pinching the bridge of her nose with her delicate fingers.

_Ew, he needs breath mints._

She tried to kick again with her stiletto heels as she attempted to attack his most sensitive area.

"You're dangerous too," he chuckled darkly.

He leaned in closer to her ear._ "_I _like _that."

Her breath hitched as she felt his grotty hands start to slowly roam up her hips. She cried out as she squirmed once more in a last attempt.

"Don't scream, someone will hear you..."

His coarse hands were rough and she couldn't help but shiver under his icy palms on her sensitive skin. She bit her lip as she felt the tears finally giving way as they cascaded down her cold cheeks. She felt too weak and fragile with her low chakra to even work out a scream.

When she felt there was no hope left, she closed her eyes. Giving in.

She fought hard to loll her head away; feeling like her conscious was slipping away when quite abruptly she felt him pull away from her body completely. The unexpected motion caused her to snap her eyes open in surprise.

He was being pulled away by someone.

After a moment of recognition she stared in bewilderment as she watched him get thrown onto the streets like a rag doll.

The man had run off like a dog being whipped, he must have recognised the Famous Copy Nin. Who wouldn't? What, with his recognisable shock of white hair and his enigmatic mask and little orange book? (Which contained erotic scenes.)

"Are you alright?"

Staring at her sensei in absolute relief and with her heart literally in her throat, she realised she was a tear-stained mess as she quickly wiped her eyes. And as she wiped away she gazed at her unfamiliar hands, it soon dawned on her that she was still in her transformed state.

_Oh shit!_

_"_I'm fine thank you," she managed to choke out nervously.

"Did he harm you?" he asked concerned, eyeing her dishevelled hair and clothes.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura smiled. "Really."

"Come, I'll take you home," he offered, reaching out for her arm.

In response, Sakura quickly withdrew her arm as if she'd been electrocuted by his touch, taking more steps back than she intended to. Kakashi showed no reaction at her hesitance.

It wasn't her fault she was so jumpy after almost being raped by a pervert who she had already planned to seek revenge and castrate later on. She still felt vulnerable and jittery. Even around her sensei.

"I-I can walk myself home, it's okay." She tried as hard as she could to sound reassuring, even though her voice kept breaking.

Kakashi stepped back and placed his hands back into his pockets, regarding her lazily.

"I'm not going to rape you," he said sounding lethargic. "If that's what you're thinking."

"No! It's not that." She denied quickly, trying not to imagine what it'd be like if he did, making her blush hotly. "It's just that I..."

_That I what? That I had to seduce my team mate to find out whether he preferred penises?_

In truth, she did want to be escorted home. But Kakashi would find out her true identity if he took her to her house. She didn't want Kakashi to catch her using Naruto's idiotic technique. Kakashi wouldn't be able to take her seriously after that.

This thought made Sakura imagine what it'd be like if Kakashi laughed at her during training. The thought made her go red as she shook the thoughts out of her head violently.

Kakashi watched with a bemused expression then with a curt nod of his head he started walking off, "Follow me," was all he murmured to her.

Sakura jumped into step by his side, curious, "Where are we going?"

"Tea."

"Tea?"

"Yes, tea. We're going to get something hot to drink, and maybe something to eat too."

Sakura looked at him sceptically, was this _the _Kakashi she knew?

"I'm paying," he continued, his eye creasing into a genuine smile, only causing Sakura to gawk at him in disbelief.

Sakura was about to blurt out why he was willing to pay…especially when he was such a cheapskate, but she was meant to remain as a stranger to him. Asking him about it would only arouse suspicions, because no one knew that the great Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi was a cheapskate, only he's students knew this bit of blackmailing info.

After the many years of gesturing their sensei to buy them ramen, he had always something 'to do' being his excuse before disappearing in a puff of smoke, or he'd leave right before they had finished eating…leaving them with the bill to pay …including his.

_And he treated all the women he saved from getting raped like this?_

Sakura figured she should act like a damsel in distress more often around him; it sure got out the better side of him.

Sakura was also glad that Kakashi hadn't shown any signs of knowing who she was and that he hadn't even asked for her name yet. It made it easier for her to conceal her identity.

She was pretty sure she looked quite pathetic back there. And Kakashi would be disappointed in her if he knew she were his student.

Kakashi noticed the absence of her footsteps and peered at her still frame. "You coming?"

_-------------------- _

Kakashi did stick truth to his words as they both settled down near a table by the window, drinking their tea…well Sakura drank alone…Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read as if she weren't even there.

_He's acting so casual to a stranger who was almost raped…_she thought bitterly.

Wasn't he supposed to cheer her up and wipe her tears away and talk to her like a fellow friend? Not bring out porn and read it in front of a girl who had nearly been terrified stiff by experiencing the things that were written in that book. He really needed to learn people skills. He was a genius indeed, but only when it came to battles and ninjutsu and all that…but the title didn't really see him fit as she thought about his lack of social skills.

It was awkward…well on her case anyway. Kakashi was too intense on his reading, he presumably didn't realise that she was so uncomfortable with the silence, or perhaps he had already forgotten she was there?

"Umm, excuse me?" she began hesitantly, as a mere acquaintance she couldn't make the mistake of calling him "sensei", that would be a no-no.

Kakashi at hearing her voice had lowered his book just a fraction under his eyes as they were slightly wider than usual, an expression of 'Oh yeah, I forgot you were here, now that I have ignored you, I do believe I have to listen to whatever you have to say.'

So it was the latter. He had forgotten she were even there, how ironic of Hatake Kakashi. She completely took back those words in which she had said he was a hero who rescued damsels in distress and treated them like queens.

It was exaggerated…just like the fact that Hatake Kakashi was a genius.

"I should be leaving now, it's getting late," she announced as she stood up. "Thank you for helping me out and paying for this," she said as she examined his face for reassurance that he was fine with her leaving so soon.

She had to move out hurriedly before he found out about her little prank. Moreover, she did need to get a good night's sleep, considering the amount of chakra she had wasted previously which made her tire so easily, not to mention the numerous events which had drained all her energy away. It was enough fun for a day.

Kakashi only stared at her with raised brows, "Already? You don't want to finish your tea and food?"

"No, no thank you," she answered quietly. She knew she was going to regret not taking his offer of free food and drink. But she was too tired and felt too out of place to stay any longer.

"I should be getting home now and thank you once again."

There was a sudden silence that followed. He looked slightly upset, though it was hard to tell with his enigmatic mask which shrouded his lower face, but his eyes and fine brows gave him away.

"Goodnight." Was what she said before she mindlessly bent forward and cast a small yet lingering kiss on his cheek. It wasn't supposed to be anything more than a quick goodnights kiss of appreciation, but Sakura found herself closing her eyes and letting the kiss linger on a bit more longer then intended to as she breathed in his unique scent. It was only a kiss for show, to show her gratitude to a 'stranger'.

Kakashi was indifferent to it, well…from what she could see on her angle of his face.

Pulling back in what she hoped wasn't too weird or too fast, she quickly excused herself. "I-I hope we meet again," she said as she quickly made her way out of the little restaurant.

"What do you mean, hm?" she heard Kakashi call after her loudly, catching her before she even stepped outside. Wincing, she turned bashfully around raising a brow in question.

"Pardon?" She squeaked.

All she wanted to do right now was to go home to sleep. Why couldn't he just allow her to leave without a word?

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow at training, Sakura," he said as he creased his eye in a sweet smile, waving her a goodbye cheerily. "Goodnight! And don't forget to come early!" he reminded pleasantly.

At that exact moment Sakura's stomach fell out of her butt.

- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

**Wow, it's been so long. But I did say I would update. X] Schools over, so I can finally continue these stories of mine. XD **

**And thank you again to all the reviewers to my story! They really do mean a lot to me. Reading your reviews motivated me to update. X]**

**I just hope it reached your expectations. And please, if you have any suggestions, do share! **


	4. You Pervert!

**Title:** A Prank Gone Wrong

**Pairing:** Kakasaku

**Chapter:** Chapter Four _'You Pervert!'_

**Warning:** Hmm, a teensy bit of bad language and yeah, that's about it!

**Summary:** What happens when Naruto teaches Sakura his Sexy technique to test whether Sasuke is really gay or not? Well, their plan doesn't go right, that's for sure. Instead of finding the truth to the Uchiha's sexuality, Sakura catches the attention of an unexpected jounin.

**A Prank Gone Wrong**

"Go to hell, Kakashi!"

"If I do, do you promise to come with me?"

The pink haired Konoichi stomped her way out of the cafe, deliberately swinging the door back hoping that it would slam into her sensei's face.

Kakashi had dodged it quite easily. He had expected that from her. She was much more predictable when she was angry.

"Sakura!" The silver-haired jounin called desperately. "You've got the wrong idea! Can I rephrase that question?"

People had stopped and paused to turn their heads in Kakashi's direction with raised brows, their expression accusing.

He scratched his head nervously. "Uh, nothing to see here...just a teenage girl on a rampage with princess madness syndrome, nothing we haven't seen." Kakashi half mumbled to himself as he hurried to catch up with his pink headed subordinate.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked his way, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "How can you rephrase a question like _that_? There is no other way to ask it!"

"Well, if you just stop to sit with me over there and just let me –"

"Pervert!" She huffed again angrily and stormed off.

Kakashi stared at her with wide-eyes. What did he say?

The silver haired jounin leapt in time with Sakura's steps, power walking at her heel like he was her dog. Like she _owned_ him. And he wasn't going to allow that. Since when did his students decide to rebel against their teacher?

He caught her arm, and she looked back shocked and angry. His grip on her was tight, preventing her from escaping.

"Sakura, is it time of the month? Cos if it is, I'll just wait a few days."

"You men are all the same! Whenever a girl gets angry you assume it's time of the month. Ridiculous!"

"That may be true, but all men are not the same," Kakashi disagreed plainly.

"They all think alike!"

"No they don't, take Sasuke and Naruto for example. One thinks of ramen and the other one only has murderous-"

Sakura wasn't listening, her attention was focused on struggling out of his hold, but her attempt was futile, it was useless. No matter how much she tried to pry out of his tight hold, he didn't budge. She didn't want to have to go into insane super-strength-Tsunade mode.

"Let go of me! Why are you asking me these questions?" She cried frustratingly.

Kakashi gazed at her evenly, "I must know."

"I'm not going to spill my personal info for a lame reason like that!" Sakura retorted.

"Sakura, I promise you I'm not playing around. I need to know," he said, his tone laced with seriousness.

The furious teenager huffed angrily in defeat, her rage coming to a slow stop in reaction to his severity. Kakashi felt her body loosen up as he let go of her hand carefully.

He exhaled in relief. "That's better. Now how about we do it like adults and go somewhere alone, Hm?" The silver haired man said charmingly, his eyes smiling.

Sakura was looking down at the ground, her face veiled by her short pink hair. Kakashi raised a brow in question as he felt the air around them rapidly change. He leaned forward to peek under her pastel locks. "Sakura?"

Sakura suddenly raised her head up almost smacking Kakashi square in the face, her eyes flaring with rage and her hair flew around her face in an almost demonic way. Kakashi watched in horror as she cracked her knuckles, her right hand turning into a _very _large fist.

What had he said? He only said that they should be mature like adults and that they should go somewhere alo – _oh._

"No, Sakura-! You've got the wro –!"

"PERVERTTTTT!"

_-------------------- _

She was blushing. Hotly.

And she was pretty sure it wasn't the weather that caused it. She was still very embarrassed from what had happened between them. The memories of last night's events were remembered with shocking clarity, much to Sakura's discomfort. She had spent all night dreading their next encounter, praying to the heavens that he wouldn't mention it ever again.

But he had come to her the next morning when she was thinking of nothing _but_ him, all cheerful and happy like yesterday hadn't happened and invited her to have a coffee with him. And stupid Sakura had agreed to it. She really had no choice. That smiling eye and appealing voice had forced her to say yes. It wasn't her fault...

_It was his fault!_

Yeah, that made sense in her mind at least.

Sitting across from Kakashi at that Cafe had reminded her too much of the little teahouse he'd taken her to last night, it made it extremely uncomfortable on her part, and his lazy gaze didn't help her uneasy state either. He had also offered to pay. Another implausible act. Was he trying to re-enact last night?

What was even more unbelievable was that he continued to gawk at her, his hands deep in his pockets, slouching lazily in his seat.

"What?"

He raised his brows, regarding her. "Oh, just trying to figure you out," he said nonchalantly, cocking his head slightly to the side in a teasing manner.

Sakura shivered undetectably at his smile, being alone with her sensei felt wrong in so many ways. She had no idea why. She'd talked to Kakashi like this before, but it had never bothered her so much.

"And what have you come up with?" She asked testily.

"Hmm," the copy ninja murmured, feigning to ponder, "Well, you've grown up quite a bit," his gaze wandered over her chest to emphasize, making Sakura gape and stare at the table like she would have if she were looking at him. This was not happening. Her sensei had not just looked indecently at her! There must be a _very_ good reason behind all of this.

Telling herself this over and over again didn't help her need to hyperventilate.

Sakura gazed at her sensei from under her lashes timidly. "And...you just realised this...now?"

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, his gloved hand stroking his masked chin. "Well, sort of," he started, "I just never really thought about it till now, I mean I always saw you as my student, it's hard to believe you and Naruto have grown so much."

_Never really thought about it till now?_ What the heck did that mean!

Did that mean he only thought of her in _that_ way because of what he saw last night? And what did he mean by "_I always saw you as my student."_? Did that mean he saw her as more than that now? More than just his student? _Not _his student anymore?

This man was downright confusing!

"Sensei, why'd you bring me here?" She said seriously, as she lifted her chin to gaze evenly at him.

Sakura raised a dainty brow as her sensei chuckled softly at her then looked down at his intertwined hands. "I don't know how to say this but..."

Green eyes blinked once then widened in alarm.

Holy crap...What was he trying to tell her? Was it a-a-a confession? What! No way. What the hell was she thinking! She really needed to stop watching those damn cliché chick flicks.

"...have you ever had sex?"

_-------------------- _

Yes, he had asked her that forbidden question.

She blushed even more as she recalled the memory from just mere moments ago. What was he trying to get at? Is he trying to hit on her now? Now that he's seen her in her Sexy Jutsu? _'Her older self', _as Naruto had put it.

But Kakashi wasn't a pervert from what she knew, despite the ogling of her breasts just earlier; Kakashi had never acted so crudely. Sure he read books _written_ by a pervert and the book may have contained erotic scenes in it, but that didn't mean he was a pervert. He may just enjoy the drama of literature - as he had tried to explain once.

Whenever Naruto would do his Sexy Jutsu, Kakashi wouldn't fall for it, it never worked on him. Unlike Naruto's other victims –Jiraiya being the main one. All Kakashi did was sigh pitifully for Naruto, knowing quite well that his pink-headed friend's fist would meet the blonde's face very soon.

Then why the question? What on earth could make him curious about..._that?! _

She sighed in defeat. Trying to figure out Kakashi and his recently unusual behaviour was beyond her and would take more than just one lifetime to figure out. I mean, she still couldn't understand his love for written porn, how on earth would she be able to identify his real motive behind these sudden unexplainable antics?

Sakura tried her best to bury those thoughts deep in her mind to think about later, she resumed what she had originally planned to do this morning before Kakashi's unpredicted interruption.

Reporting back to Naruto.

_-------------------- _

She should have known.

What reaction did she expect from Naruto when she told him that the prank had gone wrong?

"Are you serious?! You couldn't find him?!"

"Yes, Naruto. I couldn't find him," she repeated through gritted teeth. "So I got tired and went home."

Of course she had left the details out. It was better he didn't know.

He hung his head in defeat, scratching the nape of his neck, "I guess we'll never find out whether Sasuke really is gay or not."

The pink haired Kunoichi sighed in defeat as well, but for different reasons.

Finding out the Uchiha's sexuality was one of the last of her curiosities at the moment. She had bigger things to think about - like jounin size bigger – with a book (that contained erotic scenes).

"How about I look for him next time and you-"

"Naruto! There won't be a next time."

"Aw, Sakura! C'mon!" He whined loudly. "Just one more shot?"

The angry Kunoichi crossed her arms and turned with a 'huff'.

"Why don't you do it, Naruto? Or get your little imps to do your dirty work?"

"Imps?" His tone dripped of confusion.

She sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head, "Konahamaru."

"Oh," the Kyuubi container thought for a moment. "Oh! That's a great idea Sakura!"

Sakura smiled half-heartedly as she watched him run off excitedly.

Maybe bringing Konahamaru into this supposedly 'little' prank wasn't such a good idea as Sakura recalled the day he had used his double Sexy Jutsu. She sighed again for the hundredth time that morning. What was happening to boys and men alike? They were all morons and perverts.

The pink haired Konoichi rolled her eyes.

_Stupid Kakashi._

She kicked the dirt under her feet, irritated.

Sakura trotted after Naruto; her home was from the same direction.

_Yeah, home... _

She had nothing better to do than watch more chick flicks anyway, and staying indoors would very much help her avoid a certain one-eyed pervert. It was funny how she was heading home to avoid that man, and yet, all she could think about on her journey was that exact man. Not exactly the most pleasant of thoughts, but at least she was thinking of him.

Inner Sakura stirred within her, awakening to life.

_Hmm, maybe if I rip those books of his...then I could burn them up...no-no...it has to be crueller. Maybe I should litter the pieces all over his house...then he'd have to piece them all back together again!_

Revenge for all the confusion he'd caused her sounded fair. Maybe she should pull a prank on him instead? She smirked evilly at the thought. But before Inner Sakura could get any further with her evil intentions, Sakura's feet had come to a halt.

When she glanced up, there was a major crisis at hand.

She had put herself on autopilot and it had led her to her house as she'd wanted. The problem was that the said man in her thoughts was leaning against her door frame, waving pleasantly at her.

_Oh, fuck._

"Good morning again, Sakura! You walked off so angrily, you didn't give me a chance to explain to you!"

Hmmm...Sakura's lungs probably fell out of her butt this time.

One more surprise from Kakashi like this would probably induce a small heart attack and more missing organs.

- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

A lot of people have been asking me how old Sakura is, and well in this story she is 17, making Kakashi 31, I think. XD

Hehe, gosh my updates are as slow as ever. Thank LielieS2 for reminding me about my responsibilities! XD If not for her, I probably wouldn't have updated so soon. XP

Anyway, about the story, **Sasuke's sexuality has not been ignored!** As you can see, Naruto and his imps are going to pursue this goal, no matter what! Hehe, **sorry about using the whole 'falling out of butt,' thing again. I just couldn't help myself. I hope I didn't overdo it. XD**

Annnd, along the way there will be** plenty more Kakasaku-ness of course.** Review to find out what happens next!

**What was Kakashi's reason for acting like a pervert, you say? Well, review and I shall update. =D**

Thanks a lot for taking the time to read! **You guys are awesome.**


	5. Just A Friendly Visit

**Title:** A Prank Gone Wrong

**Pairing:** Kakasaku

**Chapter:** Chapter Five _'Just A Friendly Visit'_

**Warning:** Erm, some bad language and slight canoodling?

**Summary:** What happens when Naruto teaches Sakura his Sexy technique to test whether Sasuke is really gay or not? Well, their plan doesn't go right, that's for sure. Instead of finding the truth to the Uchiha's sexuality, Sakura catches the attention of an unexpected jounin.

**A Prank Gone Wrong**

Working within the premises of Konoha General Hospital as a medic-nin _and_ also being a representative of the Hokage as a student, you'd expect she'd be privileged with special treatments such as leaving work early and taking breaks whenever you felt the need. But to Sakura's utter disdain, she worked three times harder than any other ordinary medic-nin.

Not only was she worked to the bone during her twelve hour rotations but she was always expected to be merry and positive while healing and curing the ill and wounded till the wee hours of the night, their screams and shrieks of pain the only sounds that reached her ears. So Sakura could quite confidently say that she had mastered the skill to plaster a smile upon her face and keep it there, despite the circumstances.

So without much difficulty she had put that very same smile she reserved for her patients for the man that stood so relaxed at her door; his presence unwanted and irked her at this point in time. Not only had he humiliated her pride but he was now going to deprive her of her hot chocolate and an afternoon of chick flicks – these two wonderful and very essential things in her life had gone flying out the window as fast as the idea had come to fruition.

She shuffled her way towards him as casually as she could and pulled out her keys and Kakashi stepped aside.

"Why did you come here?" she asked through gritted teeth, and she fought hard to suppress the anger and embarrassment she felt earlier towards this man, the raging handful of emotions within her had yet to ebb away. She continued at his silence. "Is it that important?"

He nodded and she couldn't help but feel defeated as her resolve slowly withered away.

"What's wrong?"

His single exposed eye smiled. "Does something have to be wrong for me to visit my most favouritest student?"

She rolled her eyes at his mocking tone and opened the front door and let Kakashi and herself in, tossing her bag down against a nearby wall.

It wasn't the first time that Kakashi had visited her home, though it certainly was the first in a long time. During his visits, Naruto and Sasuke had always been there to accompany him and they were mainly about mission details that had been assigned to them and the occasional drink up that Kakashi never really participated in. But now with the absence of her other teammates, she couldn't help but wonder what this was exactly about.

Kakashi sauntered forward wordlessly, settling himself down by the low coffee table which team seven usually sat at when they came over, and she entered her kitchen to start up some tea.

"So what's this about sensei? I doubt this is just a friendly visit," she spoke loud enough for him to hear her in the other room.

There was a short pause, "What if it is just a friendly visit?" He answered unhelpfully.

She frowned at his question to question answer. "Well, is it?" She poured hot water into a pot of dried leaves, her anger beginning to boil again much like said hot water.

"No."

"So, it's not just a friendly visit?" she said on a sigh, not in the mood for his perplexing talking mannerisms, she entered the room which Kakashi was in and set the teapot down, pouring two cups of steaming hot tea, knowing quite well that he wasn't going to be taking down his mask to drink, but she figured it would be rude not to offer.

Joining Kakashi she sat cross legged across from him, his gaze never shifted from her since she'd come into the room, his lone eye as impassive and unreadable as ever. Not to mention absolutely irritating. She stared right back, her delicate pink brow raised expectantly and trying to mirror his bored expression.

A few moments passed by till he finally decided to explain his rather persistent presence in recent events, "We've been assigned a mission."

Sakura would have fallen face flat down had she been standing, but she wasn't, so instead a low audible groan erupted from the back of her throat in absolute disbelief, slamming a frustrated fist on the table, the impact making the porcelain quiver and tremble in its wake. "You mean all this time you've been trying to tell me that we have a _mission?_" He nodded sheepishly once and she ground her teeth. "Why didn't you say so in the beginning? Instead of complicating everything by inviting me for coffee and then asking me an insanely stupid question that has _nothing_ to do with _anything?!_"

"Couldn't help myself," he smiled, and Sakura's irritated glare watched as his expression abruptly turned serious. "But, what I asked you _is_ relevant to the mission that has been assigned to us."

She scoffed, realising that she'd leant far over the coffee table she sat back down, forcing herself to calm down as the violent storm of anger within her finally slowed to an abrupt halt, enabling her to think more rationally.

"So...how come Naruto and Sasuke aren't here to - ?"

"Tsunade has already notified them about our given mission, and are very well informed of the details with it."

She threw him a suspicious, questioning look. "And why wasn't _I_ there when she informed_ them_ about this? I am part of the team you know," she tried hard not to sound too hurt at the prospect of being left out.

"You were working," he said simply. "And Shizune was pestering Tsunade about her overdue paperwork again, and being team leader, naturally, I was sent to tell you about it," he shrugged and glanced back at her. "Is there a problem with me being here? I can leave if you're so kee –"

"No," Sakura said a little too quickly, and she continued, recovering from here short slip-up. "It's not that. You can stay. I was just asking," she waved a hand dismissively.

He nodded. "Ah."

"So what's the mission? When is it and where to?"

Kakashi took in a steadying deep breath, preparing himself for the lengthy explanation that was about to unfold. He inwardly wished that he had dragged Naruto and Sasuke with him; they could have helped explain things here and there and made his job that much easier. But Sasuke thought it was pointless for him to listen to the mission details twice, saying he'd already memorized them all. And Naruto had stated that he had some business to attend to before laughing nervously and began following Sasuke sneakily. Well, as sneakily as Uzumaki Naruto could possibly achieve.

It wasn't that Kakashi had a problem with being alone with Sakura; he just never particularly enjoyed talking for any long lengths of time. He'd sometimes find himself asking why he ever decided to commit to becoming a teacher, and then he'd remember the days he spent with Obito or the days working in ANBU and would suddenly remember why exactly he chose to redirect his life.

All in all, he just hated having to speak about topics that were just impossible to describe in a few words, though things definitely could have been worse.

He could have been explaining this to _Naruto_.

And this was a comforting thought when he reached for the handy pocket of his jounin vest to run a thumb along the button to release the scroll tucked neatly inside. Spreading the mission related papers unceremoniously on the table, Kakashi put on his best formal and serious tone and Sakura listened fixedly, head in hands and elbows on the table.

"Kiyomori Natsu is our client and has asked us to assassinate a crime lord named Hisashi Haruko. Kiyomori is the mistress of the 'Heaven on Earth' brothel which is located in the red-light district in a city called Amahara near the Fire Country's Northern borders. It is –"

Kakashi stopped short when he noticed Sakura's face had twisted into a look of disgust. "What?"

"A brothel?" she shrieked. "We're helping a lady who owns a _brothel?_"

Kakashi nodded slowly once and realization prickled uncomfortably over Sakura's skin, her green eyes wide with shock and alarm. "Wait! Is this why you asked me about - about_ that _this morning? Because I need to –"

"Sakura," his firm and reassuring voice silenced her. "Calm down, let me explain to you first. Don't draw your own conclusions just yet."

She continued to gawk at him fearfully and Kakashi proceeded with his briefing when she didn't say anything more, having managed to calm herself down enough to listen.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the city Amahara is not too far from here, it may take us about two to three days if there aren't too many interruptions along the way. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, so we better use that time to stock up on supplies." He shuffled through the mission papers and pulled out the map to point a finger at a location with small black letters across it stating 'Amahara'. "This is where we're heading and where we'll be attacking him, and this," he pointed somewhere north east from Amahara. "Is the target's hideout."

She raised a brow, "Why not assault the hideout directly?"

"The location is hard to discern as the area is infested with bandits who are in some kind of alliance with Hisashi. Also it would take a lot more resources and man power available in order to assault a fortress filled with enemies, it'd be much easier dealing with him if he were alone and away from his defences."

She nodded in understanding, still troubled over what this mission had in store for her.

He stopped abruptly and looked up at her with a smile and said. "It is always better to wait until the turtle pokes its vulnerable head out rather than try and smash your way through its shell."

Sakura met his smiling eye with a raised brow. "Sensei, where in the _hell _do you get all these lame phrases from?"

"I make them up."

"Well, they sound like something from a badly dubbed Kung-fu movie."

His smile faltered. "Well, at least 'Underneath the underneath' is original."

She chuckled softly to herself and Kakashi beamed at her. When her laughter stopped, Sakura turned her attention back to the papers that lay in no particular order in front of her, fingers flipping casually through the loose pages and skim reading various details here and there.

"So tell me _why_ exactly are we killing this Hisashi guy? He must have done something pretty bad to make someone hate him so much."

Kakashi placed his hand under his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm...Well, she mentioned little of the reasons behind it, as our client she only needs to tell us so much. All we know is that Hisashi has been stirring up trouble with the women of the brothel which she owns and she apparently has been holding some sort of grudge against him for years now and wants him dead."

"That's nice. So are you going to explain where I come in?" She asked impatiently.

"Ah, yes. Your role is quite crucial in this mission, so pay close attention. Kiyomori has given word to Hisashi that her brothel has 'new arrivals' and Hisashi has a tendency to try out 'new talent'. This is how we'll be luring him out of his hideout."

"Don't tell me..." she breathed incredulously, her entire being filling up with nothing but dread as her mind came to only one conclusion. "So I'm basically the bait for this mission?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it like _that_, but yes. You're right."

She groaned miserably, slapping a frustrated hand to her forehead.

"This is why I had to ask you if you have the experience to gauge whether or not you're capable of handling a mission of this...delicacy."

She let the information sink in for a moment, holding the small porcelain teacup tightly in her grip, her cold fingers absorbing its warmth greedily.

"And Naruto and Sasuke are okay with this?"

"Well," he scratched his head anxiously, "They don't exactly know _how _we'll be luring him out just yet..."

"EH?! So what you meant when you said 'They're very well informed of the details with it' you actually meant 'They haven't the _slightest _clue what the hell is going on'?"

"Ah, no, no," he waved his hand defensively when she rose from her seat, "You see, Tsunade has told them both that youandmyself will be eliminating the target _together_. We thought that perhaps you might prefer Naruto and Sasuke not knowing about what is being asked of you, since it might make you uncomfortable if they knew. And you know how protective and irrational Naruto can get when it comes to things like that. We wouldn't want him popping a few tails while on a mission, now would we?"

She crossed her arms and huffed, "What if he_ did _end up finding out on the mission? Then we'd be screwed anyway."

"Well, if it makes you feel that upset..._you_ could clue them in on the details."

"WHAT?!" She scowled. "Sensei...you just don't want to explain to Naruto..."

He looked guilty. "That's why I'm saying you're more than free to tell him yourself, if it makes you more comfortable that your teammates are aware of what you'll _really _be up against."

She growled. "You always complicate things..."

"I make a habit out of it."

"I noticed."

He smiled. "I'll let you decide whether you want them to know." He cleared his throat again. "Anyway, I take it you're going to accept this mission? Or would you rather pass this one? Tsunade could always assign a more –"

"I'll do it," her tone was grudging. She couldn't turn it down, she had pride and dignity. But then again...taking up a mission like this would probably cost her, her pride and dignity if the mission went awry.

"Sasuke and Naruto will handle Hisashi's personal guards outside the premises and lend you any support they can but it is up to you to eradicate the subject. I know this is a lot to take in, in such a short time but it is a B-rank mission and the lady paid more than the required fee knowing this could possibly destroy the kunoichi involved physically and psychologically." He paused to study her. "Are you certain you're up for it?"

"Yes."

"If you're sure..."

"So what are you going to be doing?" She changed the subject, and he didn't seem to take notice.

"I'm basically supervision. I'll be stepping in if things get out of hand."

Sakura's disposition wavered and she almost choked on her words. "You mean...you'll be- watching...me...?"

"Uh...no...I'll be outside."

"Then how are you supposed to know if something goes wrong?"

"Flare your chakra out as a signal and I'll come running in."

"Oh." Chakra signals. It was obvious now that she thought about it.

"Kiyomori has planned out everything for you. Once we arrive at Amahara, she'll be taking you and running you through the details."

Sakura sighed, still grieving over the loss of a blissful morning. "What _details_? What more is there to killing a man who thinks he's going to get laid?"

"Like I mentioned earlier, she'll be telling you everything you need to know."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Kakashi suddenly clapped his hands together and inhaled contentedly. "Well then, that's all settled. Any further questions?"

Her gaze immediately dropped down to his hand which had suddenly moved to hover over his teacup, she watched intently for a second before blinking back up at him.

"Are you going to drink that?"

Kakashi blinked cluelessly at her for a moment then looked down at his teacup when she had gestured toward it, looking as if he just noticed his hand was there cupping it.

"Uh...no?"

"Why not?"

"Why do I have to?"

She smirked, and it looked far too evil for Kakashi's liking, "Because it's rude not to take when people offer you food or drink. Especially when you're the visitor to their home," she stated matter-of-factly.

A flash of distrust flickered in his dark, uncovered grey eye briefly, as if thinking perhaps she'd poisoned his tea or slipped some sort of drug into it before the rational side of his brain kicked in and he finally realised what her true intention was. "I thought you kids were over the novelty of removing my mask?"

Her calm composure broke as soon as he figured it out, snorting a laugh, looking anything but guilty.

"Sensei, we _kids_ will never give up on _this_ past time."

"Oh?" He practically purred. "I thought you and Naruto were more obsessed over Sasuke's sexuality nowadays?"

Sakura who had been sipping her tea quite calmly had suddenly spluttered the contents of her teacup very unwomanly-like all over the table. She hacked, wheezed and choked over nothing while Kakashi watched her gagging form with an amused expression. It was clearly the reaction he'd expected or tried to get out of her, and she was certain he was hiding a smug smirk behind that wretched mask of his.

Placing the cup calmly down on the table (with much effort), Sakura could only hope that her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. How in the _heck_ did he know? And why did he have to bring it up so _bluntly_? She cringed ever so slightly when she recalled the little fiasco she'd gotten herself into that day Kakashi had ran into her 'Sexy Jutsu' self. At that exact moment, Sakura wanted nothing more than to run away and disappear into some dark, dense place deep within the forest, somewhere Kakashi would never find her, then crawl on her hands and knees and bury her head deep in the ground like a large flightless bird scared shitless.

Cos that's exactly what Haruno Sakura felt like right now. A-large-flightless-bird-scared-shitless.

Her mind raced frantically and she felt like she was having a panic attack. What if he told someone? Her breath hitched. What if he told the other Jounin's? Or even worse, what if he told _Asuma_? And Asuma told _Ino_? What if –

"Uh – Sakura?"

She blinked up at him, face red and all, thoughts effectively interrupted. And Kakashi watched for the second time that day as Sakura's humiliation faded to something a little more violent and a little more vicious.

"Sensei..." Sakura breathed, and Kakashi shivered undetectably at the sound of his title said with such threatening undertones. "What you saw that day will _never _be mentioned _ever_ again."

And Kakashi was very well aware of the exact day the pink headed kunoichi was referring to. The silver hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his hand moving to scratch nervously at his head. "I-I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about, Sakura," he lied reassuringly, but uncomfortably.

The girl visibly relaxed. "Good."

Childishness be damned, she was satisfied with the fact that she had turned the tables around and had successfully turned her sensei into a cowering heap. Being in control made her feel undoubtedly better, and reassured her that said 'prank' wouldn't reach anyone else's knowledge, as Kakashi knew quite well the extent of her strength which she had demonstrated kindly on Naruto countless times before and quite recently bestowed upon Kakashi, allowing him to experience the pain himself. She felt at ease, and brought her teacup to her lips, taking a polite drink of hot tea.

Her green eyes shifted to his uncomfortable one, and a smile stretched charmingly over her graceful lips. But Kakashi was no fool. He knew that this girl sitting rather innocently across from him was capable of cracking the very earth beneath them in half if she felt like it. Yes, she was a scary woman. Sakura had made that abundantly clear the day she showed her sensei what she had accomplished in the two years he hadn't seen her by leaving a rather gargantuan sized crack in the ground, which he was sure was still there today.

Kakashi rubbed sorely at his chin when he remembered the blow he'd received this morning from his overly-aggressive subordinate, and when Sakura's medically trained eyes noticed his wince of pain she crawled to his side wordlessly and began to poke his raw chin mercilessly. _Fully_ aware of _who _exactly was the one who caused the ache in his jaw in the first place.

"_Ow,_" he protested, trying to swat her hand away.

And Sakura smirked, entertained over the fact that the elite Copy ninja had just grunted a pitiful and pathetic, _"ow"_.

"Let me see," she said, her fingers hooking behind his mask cautiously, aware that she could be seriously invading this man's personal space. Her fingers had barely been able to inch his mask downward before Kakashi's left hand suddenly caught her wrist tightly and stopped her. He watched her green eyes fixedly, and Sakura felt the dominant role promptly being taken away from her again, her body trembling the slightest under his scrutiny.

The proximity and the nonexistent gap between herself and Kakashi was a strange mix. It was nerve-racking but at the same time it was absolutely exhilarating, and it excited her. A feeling she couldn't quite pinpoint. And when he spoke, he used the same intimidating tone she had used on him mere minutes ago, sending little cold chills up and down her spine.

"I may not have as much knowledge as you when it comes to medical ninjutsu, but I'm more than certain that you can heal me with my mask _on_, thank you very much."

And that was when Sakura made a mental note in her mind to never try to remove his mask forcefully. _Ever_ _again_. Or at least not anytime soon. He seemed to have grown quite an unhealthy attachment to that piece of cloth that wrapped around his lower face like a second skin, and she was eager to change that.

"But I can heal it faster without it on," she said, trying to not sound desperate and whiny.

"I have all day."

"I don't," she countered, earning her an impassive look from Kakashi.

"It's not like the bruise is anything serious, it should only take a few seconds for a skilled and experienced medic-nin like yourself."

With a roll of her eyes, she positioned her palms face up to his jaw line and focused her chakra, her medic mode setting in. "Kakashi, I've been working with you for years now. I don't think simple flattery will work on me anymore, especially from you, the so called _smooth talker_."

"Well, if my _smooth talking_ doesn't affect you anymore, why are you healing me now?"

"Because it'd be cruel to leave an old crippled man injured and bruised."

She used one hand to tilt his chin up and Kakashi answered, trying to keep his mouth as still as he possibly could. "I swear...I miss the days you kids were clueless twelve year olds and used to get hyped over every little thing I said to you."

And Sakura laughed softly at this. She found immense enjoyment from poking fun at her sensei like this. She figured in a way, that it was how she and Kakashi stayed close to each other and kept their platonic relationship light-hearted and strong.

A comfortable silence settled in the ambience of the room, and she watched with a small triumphant smile as Kakashi's form had fallen limp, every muscle in his body had relaxed and he revelled in the cool sensations that her chakra was giving him. It was funny how someone in the bingo books and someone as dangerous of a shinobi as Kakashi could still pull off such a serene and tranquil expression.

"You know...you deserved this," she pointed out candidly, breaking the quietness of the moment.

He hummed questioningly.

"This," she said, touching his almost-perfectly-healed jaw, and he didn't flinch. "You deserved it."

His brow creased downward faintly, but he kept his eye closed, looking like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. "I didn't do anything wrong, you just got mad at me because you thought I was –"

"– being a perverted old fart?"

He frowned, dejectedly. "That's mean, Sakura. I'm not old. Actually, I'm still quite young, and I am in no way a paedophile. My record is clean." He seemed pleased over this fact.

"You sound like you're in denial."

His eye cracked open and narrowed in a way that indicated he was pouting behind his mask and a sigh eventually escaped his lips. "My students are so mean to me."

This time she smiled, pleased with herself.

A few moments passed by quietly before Kakashi spoke again. "So...are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Am I what?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Completely caught off guard, Sakura spluttered violently, "O-of course not!" She snapped back, blushing hotly and turned away from his face, staring intently at her hands still healing his jaw, paying no attention to his prying eye.

She thought she'd escaped this topic long ago, but she was obviously wrong, Kakashi was going to be persistent about this.

But his damn bluntness and no regard for humility was killing her!

He should know that this was a delicate topic, why did he have to catch her off guard every time and make her react so stupidly? At least give her a little warning first, so that she could prepare an appropriate reaction, is that so much to ask? Was he_ intentionally_ trying to embarrass her?

When she was able to recover herself from her unsettling state, she continued in a much softer tone. "I mean. I_ do_ have experience...enough for the mission," she half mumbled to herself.

And she saw in the corner of her eye that Kakashi had raised a brow at her very vague reply, but he said nothing of it. And she was grateful he didn't.

"If you say so," and he turned his attention back to the empty space in front of him.

Sakura sighed inwardly in relief. She'd never been much of a good liar. In fact, she was really bad at it. And she was sure _Kakashi_ of all people could tell. If he couldn't see through her lie, then who could? She was just grateful he wasn't barraging questions at her.

And yes, it was a lie. In all her seventeen years, the most experience Sakura had was only one kiss. He was a boy she'd met while on an unimportant mission in Suna. Sort of just a fling, a really, really short fling. They flirted, brushed shoulders, put arms around waists and played footsies under tables, and Sakura may have done it because she lacked love in her life and craved for her first kiss ever since she was twelve, even though she'd imagined it with Sasuke.

But when Sasuke had returned to the village as a very eligible bachelor- even though he'd said once that he planned on 'reviving' the Uchiha clan - he hadn't since shown any signs of wanting to be intimate with any girl, effectively eliminating any wishful thinking or concocted fantasy of any sort from the female gender (and some males) in Konoha. And this included Sakura, who initially thought being his team mate meant she had a better chance.

That's when speculations about the Uchiha's sexuality started to surface and this little rumour spread like the plague. And of course, Naruto's _genius_ plan was born and had hatched into what he thought was a funny prank on his comrade.

So both her teammates were out of the question. Sasuke was possibly a fag. And Naruto was an idiot...she couldn't imagine herself kissing him, Naruto in her mind was only a close friend.

_If you can't imagine yourself kissing them without puking, then it's not meant to be! _

That was Sakura's philosophy.

...And besides, Sakura had a hunch that Hinata had dibs on him.

And there was really no other man in her life, save for Kakashi. Which was also a no-go. Not only was he her _teacher_ but his sexuality could very well be questioned too. He was like thirty something years old now, and as far as she knew, he wasn't married, never had a girlfriend and he hadn't shown any interest in women as of yet.

And fictional characters didn't count.

When she didn't feel any more bruising or swelling in his chin she stopped her healing chakra flow, turning it off like a faucet and placed her hands neatly on her lap and sighed. The silence that had been comfortable a moment ago suddenly felt thick and heavy and it made her feel uneasy.

Kakashi turned to her abruptly and Sakura sat still as his gaze lingered on her with an impassive expression. And as she tried to decipher what it was he was thinking, Sakura failed to notice that his hand had swiftly moved to the space beside her hip, closing whatever gap was between them, and she was immediately aware of how dangerously close their bodies were.

Before she could ask him what on _earth_ he was doing, there was the sound of porcelain clattering followed by the rustle of clothes and Kakashi was promptly pushing her still form roughly onto her back. His larger build hovered over her in an almost predatory manner, trapping a very dazed Sakura firmly and tightly against his chest and the carpeted floor, arms powerful and steady against each side of her face.

It all happened so fast, it left her gasping for breath and her mind a little more than confused and disoriented as she lay sprawled and helpless beneath him. Her heart had caught in her throat, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Sakura's hands came up to clutch frantically at his shoulder, initially intent on pushing him away, but had instead fallen limp against his neck as they locked eyes.

"Kakashi..." she breathed, the rest of that sentence lost somewhere in her voice.

His intense gaze was what kept her pinned to the ground, too shocked to do much else, but his expression and poise was gentle enough that she didn't feel afraid. How could she be afraid? She knew Kakashi wouldn't hurt her, even when he held her in such a vulnerable and defenceless position. But the loud and erratic beating of her heart couldn't be ignored, like it was telling her she was _meant _to be afraid, as if, Kakashi _was_ trying to evoke fear out of her.

When he pressed himself harder against her, his knee slowly found its way between her legs and Sakura's heart backpedalled to the far walls of her ribcage.

Her green eyes widened and she scrambled to find her voice.

_Was this fear she was feeling?_

-----------

_Poof!_

"YES! We are ready Konohamaru!"

"Yes! Let's go find him, boss!"

"I know where he is! Let's go, let's go already!"

"I'm so excited! Are you, boss?"

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for this moment for so long now! And it's finally here; we're finally going to find out –"

"If Uchiha Sasuke is gay!"

"Shh! Not so loud! Someone might hear you."

"Oops...sorry, boss."

-----------

*Dies*

I am so pathetic; I should dig my own grave right now. O_O My apologies won't make up for my laziness, but I'll say it anyway, in case some of you are willing to forgive me. =P

**I'M SO SORRY.**

But I did work harder on this chapter than my previous ones...I think. It's hard to tell when the last time I updated was quite a while ago... *Looks guilty*

Sorry if my writing style has changed, but I guess that's what happens in three years? XD This story was published three years ago! _Holy crap._ Is all I've got to say to that. And I only have five chapters posted. XD _(GOMEN!!!) _

And sorry for any grammar mistakes or any weird plotting in this chapter. Coming up with a mission was hard work. LOL. And it still sucked in the end. I know this plot is overdone, but it's difficult to come up with something original, so I thought I'd have a go at writing this plot. =D Hope I didn't kill the story.

Anyway, I'm surprised I still have enough motivation to continue this thing. Your words of encouragement make it possible. =D

**Thank you!**

And don't worry, Kakashi won't rape Sakura...much. XD Right Kakashi?

Kakashi: ...MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*snort*HAHAHAHAHA...

Okaaayyyy...if you laugh like that again, I'll dump you for Deidara.

Kakashi: ...Aw...

SUGAR FTW. 8D

**Stay tuned for more KakaSaku canoodling and Sasu-gayness!**

**Reviews make my day. =D**


End file.
